Crazy Over Me
by katieblackusa
Summary: Fluffy Bethyl one shot. "As long as youre crazy over me and all my stubborn ways, puttin' up with the messes I make. I even ruined our first date. Girl, forgoidness sakes."


_Just a little fluffy one shot for any and all Bethyl fans. This is my first TWD FanFiction and I wanted to do one that I had somewhat had a chance of writing well and one that you will hopefully enjoy. I don't consider myself a writer that is good with action and drama so that's why I'm writing a story that isn't set in the ZA. Hopefully, the more I wrote the better I become and therefore, I will eventually be able to write one. Please, even if you don't favorite this or follow, please review and give me your inputs. I'm all for criticism that will help me become a better writer. Thank you all in advance and I hope you all enjoy!_

If you asked Daryl Dixon what his definition of a perfect morning was, he would answer you by explaining exactly what he was doing at the moment. The sun hadn't been up long and neither had he. He was still laying in bed, his back towards the window while he faced the beautiful blonde beside him. Even while she was sleeping, she looked perfect to him. Just like every other morning while he was laying in bed staring at her, he couldn't stop himself from wondering how he got so lucky to be the man that she fell in love with. Afterall, he was just some dumb redneck asshole while she was the complete opposite of him. She was beautiful, smart, kind, funny and just all around amazing. She was an absolute angel.

Gently, Daryl reached out and moved a strand of hair that had fell in her face and pushed it behind her ear. Leaning slightly forward, he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Mmmm. G'mornin," she said, sleep heavy in her voice.

Daryl smirked at how something as simple as a good morning could be so damn adorable.

"Mornin, baby," he said as he rolled onto his back and placing his arm around her as she scooted closer to him to lay her head on his chest.

"Honey," came her soft voice, "do ya think I'm smart?"

Daryl smile and shook his head. Beth always started their day off the same way. A "G'mornin'," snuggle close to him and then ask some off the wall question. It's been the routine every morning for the past two years. And, he loved it and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Giving her body a small squeeze he answered, "of course ya are. Ain't ya lyin' here in my arms?"

His heart fluttered when he heard her giggle. It had always had that effect on him from the first time he heard it. Everything Beth did effected him in some way. Always has, always would. He smiled when she raised up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm gonna go start breakfast. How's pancakes sound this mornin'?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me."

She placed a kiss on his lips before moving to get up. Daryl couldn't help it. When she went to move, he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her back to him. She landed with a laugh on his chest.

"But, on secon' thought, I prefer to have me some Beth Greene for breakfast," he told her, rolling them over to where she was under him.

She smiled as she pulled him down for a kiss, breakfast completely forgotten.

"Baby, ya almost ready ta go?" Daryl hollered up the stairs from where he was sitting on the living room couch. His tone wasn't snippy just impatient.

No surprise that he didn't get no verbal response but was answered with the sound of their bedroom door being shut and then her footsteps on the stairs.

"How do I look?" She asked, holding her hands out to her side and spinning around for him.

"Beautiful, like always."

Of course, that just got him an eye roll. That's how she always reacted when he told her she was beautiful.

"Seriously, Daryl. Does this shirt make me look fat?"

Daryl couldn't help but laugh and then asked, "Now, honey, what kinda question is that?"

"A serious one," she replied with a curt head nod.

He gave her a look that made her laugh but also shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know, babe. I guess, I just want to look cute for ya. S'all. Maybe nice enough to where you won't be as tempted to check out other girls tonight when we go downtown. Lord knows that most of 'em are gorgeous enough to be a victoria's secret model."

He didn't move to get off the couch. He waited until she looked up and he just reached his hand out to let her know that he wanted her to come to him. When she reached him, he gently pulled her onto his lap. He looked at her and brushed her always falling hair out of her face.

"Ya know yer crazy, don't cha?"

The only response that got him was a confused look from her.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Beth. It don't matter what you're wearin' or how ya do your makeup or how much ya fuss with your hair. It don't matter where we go or how pretty a girl might be that we pass on the street. I ain't gonna check 'em out because I'll be too busy lookin' at you. Like I said, you're crazy."

"You really mean that?"

"I don't jus' think it. I know you're crazy."

That comment might have earned him a smack on the arm but it also earned him a laugh from her.

"I meant the part where ya called me the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Mhmm," was all he said as he looked up at her and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"But,I also meant the part where I called ya crazy too."

Daryl couldn't help but to chuckle at the look on her face.

"Daryl Dixon I am NOT crazy," she expressed while crossing her arms across her chest and pouting as if she was offended by him.

"Yes ya are."

She gave him a sideway glance and asked, "how so?"

"Well, the way I see it, ya have to be crazy to allow a man like me to call you baby. Hell, between me ruining our first date," which caused her to giggle once again," to the way ya handle my stubbornness and all the damn messes I make around here, ya bein' crazy is the only way to explain all of that."

He smiled when she placed a gentle hand on his face.

"Ya know? I think ya might me right. I have to be crazy to do all of that."

"That's okay. I'll take ya bein' crazy as long as you're crazy over me."

"I always have been and I always will be, Daryl Dixon."

"Good," he said then leaned up to kiss her one more time.

"I love you, angel," he told her.

"And, I love you too, handsome."


End file.
